


she

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Her.





	she

When I travel through time with her, 

My life becomes a blur.

The stars dim, 

The sky darkens, 

And the Earth dies.

Only she and I exists, 

When her and I kiss.

Her lips like honey 

I never want to let her go. 

 


End file.
